Owl survey
by BrunetteJedi
Summary: The gang take an owl survey. Illana's chapter FINALLY up! RR
1. Harry

Owl survey  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned the Harry Potter universe, I don't. It all belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling.  
  
O.K then ppl. Like me, you've probably read a ton of these stories, but I thought I'd try my own. But let me tell you what's gonna happen.  
  
7 of the Harry Potter characters are going to take a survey sent by owl. The characters will be: (maybe not in this order)  
  
1. Harry Potter 2. Ron Weasley 3. Hermione Granger 4. Ginny Weasley 5. Draco Malfoy 6. Illana Black 7. Kevin Jackson  
  
The last two you won't recognise, because they are my own characters. Hey are the only things in this story that I own.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic. Harry first!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Basic stuff:  
  
Name: Harry Potter  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age:16  
  
Parents: James and Lilly Potter (both deceased)  
  
Siblings: Nope. I'm and only child. But I have a sort of sister. Illana. She's my godfathers daughter. So kind of. (A/N: Does that give you a clue as to who Illana is?)  
  
Hair Colour: Black, messy as hell  
  
Eyes: Green. Bright green (cool huh?)  
  
Do you wear glasses? : Yep. Sadly.  
  
Pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born? : Half-blood, but I don't really think it matters too much.  
  
School: Hogwarts. Where else?  
  
House: GRIFFYNDOR!!!  
  
If I say the word Quidditch, what do you do?: YES! Quidditch rules! I'm seeker for the house team! Go me!  
  
What was the last thing you.  
  
Ate: Sausage (I just had dinner)  
  
Dreamt about: Ummm..I'd rather not say.  
  
Wished: Again.don't want to say *blushes*  
  
Drank: Pumpkin Juice  
  
Thought about: Quidditch  
  
Personal:  
  
Who are your best friends? Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Illana Black, Kevin Jackson.  
  
Do you have a crush: Yep. Is anyone gonna read this? Oh hell, never mind. I like Ginny O.K? (Please don't kill me Ron!)  
  
Have you ever fallen for your best friend? See above. Need me to tell you?  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? Nope. But I hope I will soon..  
  
What are you wearing right now: My boxers with snitches on them. I'm getting ready for bed.  
  
Favourite:  
  
Colour: Red and Gold! GO GRIFFYNDOR!!  
  
Food: Ummm.chocolate frogs I guess..  
  
Subject at school: Defence Against the Dark Arts! That rules!  
  
Teacher: Dumbledore or Lupin.  
  
Quote/saying: Weasley is our king! (Just kidding!)  
  
Least favourite:  
  
Colour: Green and silver  
  
Food: Bertie Botts. (yuck..)  
  
Subject at school: Potions. Hands down.  
  
Teacher: Snape. Or that Umbridge woman.  
  
Quote/saying: Hem hem.  
  
Random:  
  
Are you left or right-handed: Right  
  
Do you follow the rules at school: No. Well, I can't, if I wanna survive!  
  
What do you sleep in: My boxers. I already told you.  
  
If someone punches you, what do you do: Depends who it is. If it was a friendly punch I just smile, but if it was a violent punch, I knock them out cold ^-^.  
  
Anything else you want to add before you go? GRIFFYNDOR RULES! GET STUFFED SLYTHERIN!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, that's the end of this chapter. If you want the rest, review! Press the pretty button. You know you want to! 


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time? Oh hell, never mind- I do not own Harry potter. Never have, never will. Happy now?  
  
O.K, this is the second chapter.  
  
So a special shout to: Jacfaithmac Leolasluver1347 HPnLOTRrox-Thanks for adding me to your fave stories! Jodie Queen Flare  
  
These were the first five reviewers I got. Keep reviewing people, and you'll get a special shout on the next chapter!  
  
The order is going to go as follows:  
  
1. Harry Potter 2. Ron Weasley 3. Hermione Granger 4. Ginny Weasley 5. Draco Malfoy 6. Illana Black 7. Kevin Jackson  
  
The last two you won't recognise, because they are my own characters. They are the only things in this story that I own.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic. Ron next.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Basic stuff:  
  
Name: Ron Weasley  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley  
  
Siblings: Oh boy! O.K. there's, Bill, Charlie, Percy (the git), Fred and George, and my little (and only) sister Ginny.  
  
Hair Colour: Red. Yuck  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Do you wear glasses? : Nope.  
  
Pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born? : Pure-blood. No big deal really.  
  
School: Hogwarts. Like my mum, dad, all my brothers and Ginny.  
  
House: Griffindor. Again, like all my brothers, Ginny, and Mum and Dad  
  
If I say the word Quidditch, what do you do? Quidditch is way cool. I'm Keeper on our house team. Cool huh?  
  
What was the last thing you.  
  
Ate: umm.food?  
  
Dreamt about: Playing professional Quidditch.  
  
Wished: Why do you want to know?  
  
Drank: Pumpkin Juice  
  
Thought about: Quidditch. Obviously.  
  
Personal:  
  
Who are your best friends? Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Illana Black, Kevin Jackson.  
  
Do you have a crush: Yep. Is anyone gonna read this? Oh hell, never mind. I like Hermione. O.K?  
  
Have you ever fallen for your best friend? Well duh. I just said so.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? No way.  
  
What are you wearing right now? Bathrobe and pyjama shorts underneath.  
  
Favourite:  
  
Colour: anything but maroon!  
  
Food: umm.lunch?  
  
Subject at school: Defence Against the Dark Arts! That rules!  
  
Teacher: Dumbledore or Lupin.  
  
Quote/saying: Not a clue.  
  
Least favourite:  
  
Colour: Maroon!  
  
Food: Bertie Botts. (Yuck.spinach. Blegh)  
  
Subject at school: Divination. Or maybe Potions.  
  
Teacher: Snape. Or that Umbridge woman.  
  
Quote/saying: "Weasley is our King"  
  
Random:  
  
Are you left or right-handed? Left  
  
Do you follow the rules at school? No. Well, if Harry's your best friend, it's kind of hard to keep to the rules!  
  
What do you sleep in? Shorts.  
  
If someone punches you, what do you do? If it was Malfoy, I'd hex him into next week!  
  
Anything else you want to add before you go? Ummm.not really. 


	3. Hermione

Disclaimer: Oh geez. Again, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm getting really bored with this.  
  
In Harry's chapter, I had a hole. Two-Tytes2.0 noticed it in his/her flame, but I had Harry having breakfast, then him getting ready for bed. Anyway, even if you don't like my story, thanks for pointing that out. It should be changed now.  
  
Right then. On to something intelligent (needless to say, it wasn't my idea!) No, HPnLOTRrox reviewed the second chapter, and because I'm too lazy to put it into my own words, I'm going to copy the review-  
  
"Are you going to add a story to go with this after all the surveys have been filled out? I don't know like have someone find them and post copies of all of them on the notice boards in everyone's common rooms? lol, so that eventually there'd be some controversy or relationships happening?"  
  
That's not the whole review, but that's the part I'm mainly interested in. Do you agree? Should I make a story to go with this? If you review, then tell me there. Thanx people!  
  
Anyway, on with the fic. Hermione now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Basic stuff:  
  
Name: Hermione Granger  
  
Sex: Female. Obviously.  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Katharine and Thomas Granger (A/N: I just made up those names. If anyone knows their real names, please let me know!)  
  
Siblings: Nope. I'm an only child.  
  
Hair Colour: Brown. Bushy. Wild. Has a mind of its own.  
  
Eyes: Chocolaty brown  
  
Do you wear glasses? : Nope.  
  
Pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born? Muggle-born. And darn proud of it!  
  
School: Hogwarts.  
  
House: Griffindor. The best house.  
  
If I say the word Quidditch, what do you do? Hmmm. I don't play it, because it looks a bit dangerous, but I enjoy watching my friends play it.  
  
What was the last thing you.  
  
Ate: a sandwich  
  
Dreamt about: Schoolwork  
  
Wished: getting perfect scores in my N.E.W.T.S.  
  
Drank: Butterbeer  
  
Thought about: Schoolwork  
  
Personal:  
  
Who are your best friends? Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Illana Black, Kevin Jackson.  
  
Do you have a crush? No! No way! O.K, maybe a little one. Maybe a gigantic one in fact. O.K, I fancy Ron. There. Are you happy?  
  
Have you ever fallen for your best friend? I just told you.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? No way. I don't even want one. Well, not right now at least.  
  
What are you wearing right now? Hogwarts uniform. I'm taking a break from studying.  
  
Favourite:  
  
Colour: I don't know. Red I guess.  
  
Food: Sweets. But I guess my parents wouldn't be pleased. They're dentists.  
  
Subject at school: Arithmancy. Or DADA. They're both very informative.  
  
Teacher: Lupin. Or Professor McGonagall.  
  
Quote/saying: If you've dotted the I's and crossed the T's then you may do whatever you please!  
  
Least favourite:  
  
Colour: Green. That's the Slytherin colour.  
  
Food: Hagrid's cooking. No offence Hagrid!  
  
Subject at school: Divination. It's ridiculous.  
  
Teacher: Umbridge. I'm very glad she's gone. Or Trelawney. She's so annoying.  
  
Quote/saying: Come on Hermione! There's ages before exams! (When someone says it the day before an exam!)  
  
Random:  
  
Are you left or right-handed? Neither, I'm ambidextrous.  
  
Do you follow the rules at school? Well, I try, but it's hard with Harry as your best friend.  
  
What do you sleep in? Long-sleeved pyjama top, and trousers.  
  
If someone punches you, what do you do? Well, no-ones ever tried.  
  
Anything else you want to add before you go? Yes. Ron-get studying!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, that's the end of this chapter. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to print it out and flush it down the toilet? (ewww.) well, anyway, I want you honest opinions, so press the pretty button! No, not the one that says "Report possible abuse". The other one that says review!  
  
Buh-bye!  
  
Luv and kisses Susie xxx 


	4. Ginny

Disclaimer: Geez. Susie does not own Harry Potter. But what Susie does own is a 2 pence piece, and a biro. What Susie also wants to know is why she is talking about herself in the third person...  
  
Right, so far I've only had two people say if they want a story or not! Anyway, not many people want to read romances between OC's, but I'm writing one! O.K? Good!  
  
Check the bottom for shout out's from the reviews from chapter 3.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic. Ginny's up next.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Basic stuff:  
  
Name: Ginny Weasley. Or Virginia Ann Weasley to be exact. Yuck.  
  
Sex: Female.  
  
Age: 15  
  
Parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
  
Siblings: You're telling me! I've got six big brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron.  
  
Hair Colour: Red. Kind of wavy-ish.  
  
Eyes: Blue. Blue, blue, blue!  
  
Do you wear glasses? : No.  
  
Pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born? : Pure-blood. No big deal.  
  
School: Hogwarts.  
  
House: Griffindor. Like the rest of my family!  
  
If I say the word Quidditch, what do you do? Cool! Quidditch rules! I'm Chaser for Gryffindor! ((A/N: Yes I made that up! It's what I hope happens in book 6. Humour me ok?))  
  
What was the last thing you...  
  
Ate: Chocolate.  
  
Dreamt about: Quidditch  
  
Wished: That I could date Harry! (Oh hell! Did I just write that?!).  
  
Drank: Butterbeer  
  
Thought about: Schoolwork  
  
Personal:  
  
Who are your best friends? Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Illana Black, Kevin Jackson.  
  
Do you have a crush? Yep. Harry. Enough said.  
  
Have you ever fallen for your best friend? Duh. I just told you.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? Not right now, but I used to go out with Michael Corner when I was in fourth year.  
  
What are you wearing right now? Jeans, Chudley Cannons t-shirt and socks.  
  
Favourite:  
  
Colour: Purple. I think.  
  
Food: Mum's home cooking. Our mum is the best cook.  
  
Subject at school: Care of Magical Creatures. Except when Hagrid gets a dangerous creature in.  
  
Teacher: Lupin. Or Dumbledore.  
  
Quote/saying: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will break my heart.  
  
Least favourite:  
  
Colour: Green. That's the Slytherin colour.  
  
Food: No offence, but Hagrid's cooking!  
  
Subject at school: Potions. The Slytherins are there. You do the math.  
  
Teacher: Umbridge or Snape. Or maybe Trelawney.  
  
Quote/saying: Weasley is our King.  
  
Random:  
  
Are you left or right-handed? Right.  
  
Do you follow the rules at school? Usually.  
  
What do you sleep in? A t-shirt that's way too long for me. So kind of nightdress.  
  
If someone punches you, what do you do? I'd like to see them try with my brothers around!  
  
Anything else you want to add before you go? No-ones gonna read this are they? Hope not, cos everyone reckons I'm over Harry! Meeep!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shout-outs time!  
  
GriffinFox- I'm guessing you found my stories from "Isn't it obvious?" Thanks for checking them out!  
  
Hermione30-Well, I read your story, and it was great keep up the good work. I know some of my answers were similar, but I wrote Hermione's chapter when it was late, but thanks for the criticism. I can always use constructive criticism.  
  
VietNaMaEnglish-Yea, I always thought pumpkin juice was weird too. As a special tribute to you, I changed Ginny's answer from pumpkin juice, to butterbeer. Specially for you.  
  
Now, am I forgetting someone... oh yes, I am-HPnLOTRrox! You have reviewed every single chapter of the story so far! Thank you, you have offered my moral support, and I hope you read and review the rest of my chapters. You make me feel so much better when I read your reviews.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
O.K people. That's the fourth chapter done. If you want more, just review! Buh-bye for now!  
  
P.S Ignore the "Meeep" at the end. That's my saying. 


	5. Draco

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned the Harry Potter universe, I don't. It all belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to GriffinFox, who asked for more Malfoy bashing. Believe me, I am more than happy to oblige!  
  
Anyway, on with the fic. Draco Malfoy. Yuck. Slimy-haired git (dodges rotten apples and tomatoes thrown by Malfoy fans).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Basic stuff:  
  
Name: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sex: Male. Definitely male. ;)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Siblings: None. After all, you can't improve on perfection now can you?  
  
Hair Colour: Blonde. Like fathers'.  
  
Eyes: Steely blue.  
  
Do you wear glasses? : No, thank Merlin.  
  
Pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born? Pure-blood. After all, I'm pretty damn perfect and after all, that makes me a pure-blood doesn't it? (Author dodges the apples and tomatoes again. Sorry to all Draco fans, but I really detest the little git. Sorry! Anyway, on with the fic!)  
  
School: Hogwarts.  
  
House: Slytherin. What else?  
  
If I say the word Quidditch, what do you do? Excellent. After all, I am on the Slytherin team. Playing against Potty as Seeker.  
  
What was the last thing you...  
  
Ate: My dinner  
  
Dreamt about: Having hundreds of girls adore me. Wait, that's not a dream. That's real life!  
  
Wished: That this school had no MUDBLOODS in it.  
  
Drank: Pumpkin juice.  
  
Thought about: Quidditch.  
  
Personal:  
  
Who are your best friends? Well, I suppose it would have to be Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Do you have a crush? No. But plenty of girls have crushes on me.  
  
Have you ever fallen for your best friend? NO! But I suppose Pansy Parkinson is quite cute.  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? No. Lots of girls have asked me out, but I'm not ready for a commitment yet.  
  
What are you wearing right now? You really want to know? Leather trousers. (A/N: The Draco fan girls will be happy now, right? Sorry, I'll shut up now.)  
  
Favourite:  
  
Colour: Green and silver  
  
Food: Not really bothered. Just as long as *I* don't have to make it.  
  
Subject at school: Potions. And DADA when Professor Umbridge was here.  
  
Teacher: Snape. Or Professor Umbridge.  
  
Quote/saying: "Look, if it isn't the Potty and the Weasel." I just love saying that.  
  
Least favourite:  
  
Colour: Red or gold. They're the Gryffindor colours.  
  
Food: Anything I have to make myself.  
  
Subject at school: Anything but Potions. Especially Care of Magical Creatures with that oaf Hagrid.  
  
Teacher: Dumbledore. McGonagall. Lupin. All the do-gooder teachers.  
  
Quote/saying: Winners never quit and quitters never win.  
  
Random:  
  
Are you left or right-handed: Why should I tell you?  
  
Do you follow the rules at school? No. But I never get caught. That's the good part.  
  
What do you sleep in? Nothing babe! ;)  
  
If someone punches you, what do you do? Hmmm. Well, if they could get past Crabbe and Goyle, then I suppose I'd curse them. Think Crucio.  
  
Anything else you want to add before you go? No, not really.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ O.K people. That's the fifth chapter done. If you want more, just review! Buh-bye for now!  
  
P.S Yes, I know I portray Malfoy as a slimy git, but I can't help it. I really hate him. I just hope his fan girls will forgive me after the bits about what he wears... 


	6. Illana

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time? Fine.  
  
Everything you read here belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling, except for Illana Black, and Kevin Jackson. Those two are mine.

Shouts outs from the reviewers from my last chapter are at the bottom. 

Anyway, on with the fic. This one is the first of my original characters. This is Illana. You'll find out who she is exactly soon. Anyway, read on.

* * *

Basic stuff:  
  
Name: Illana Cassiopeia Black.  
  
Sex: Female.  
  
Age: 16  
  
Parents: Sirius and Joanna Black (A/N: There you go! She's Sirius' daughter! Sorry, shutting up now!) Both parents dead.  
  
Siblings: Nope. But Harry's kind of like a brother. Not exactly, but kind of. Does that count? Cos he's kind of my god-brother, thing.  
  
Hair Colour: Dark brown. Down to the middle of my back.  
  
Eyes: Grey-ish blue.  
  
Do you wear glasses? : No. Not like "blind-as-a-bat" Harry. Tee hee.  
  
Pureblood, half-blood, or Muggle-born? : Pure-blood. Don't really see the point of this question anyway.  
  
School: Depends. I used to live in France and went to Beuxbatons, but now I'm at Hogwarts.  
  
House: Griffindor. Like my mum, and dad! Bet my dear grandmother isn't pleased.  
  
If I say the word Quidditch, what do you do? YES! YES! YES! I love Quidditch! I'm one of the chasers for Gryffindor. Cool, huh?  
  
What was the last thing you...  
  
Ate: A chocolate frog (I nicked it from Hermione).  
  
Dreamt about: The guys that I fancy. Like I'm gonna tell you who!  
  
Wished: That my parents were still alive. They're were both killed. My mum was killed when I was a baby, and my aunt, Bellatrix, killed my dad last year.  
  
Drank: Butter beer  
  
Thought about: My grandparents. My mum's parents that is.  
  
Personal:  
  
Who are your best friends? Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Kevin Jackson.  
  
Do you have a crush? Hang on! I didn't want to say! Oh hell, what does it matter? I have a crush on Kevin. He is really cute, really smart, and he's really nice, plus he's already my friend, so that's a bonus.  
  
Have you ever fallen for your best friend? Look above. Get the idea?  
  
Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? Nope.  
  
What are you wearing right now? Denim shorts, white tank top, and white socks.  
  
Favourite:  
  
Colour: Blue. Gotta be. And of course, the good old Gryffindor red and gold.  
  
Food: Chocolate! Why would anyone put anything else?  
  
Subject at school: Arithmancy. Except when Hermione starts ranting and raving about homework. And DADA is way cool. And Care of Magical Creatures, but only when it's safe. I'm not kidding.  
  
Teacher: My other godfather-Remus Lupin! Or Dumbledore. Professor Vectors' pretty cool too.  
  
Quote/saying: It's better to let someone THINK you're an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it! (A/N: My motto in life!)  
  
Least favourite:  
  
Colour: Green. That's the Slytherin colour.  
  
Food: Bertie Botts. Most of them are nice, but occasionally, you get a gross one. I haven't touched them since I had a...actually, come to think of it, you don't wanna know what flavour it was! (  
  
Subject at school: Potions. Snape and Malfoy are there. And that cow Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Teacher: Snape. Or maybe Trelawney, cos she's annoying.  
  
Quote/saying: It isn't a saying or anything, but it annoys me when Ginny just stares at Harry. It gets kind of annoying, I mean, come on: we all know she likes him. Well, all of us except for Harry. Hang on, what was I talking about again?  
  
Random:  
  
Are you left or right-handed? Not sure. Right handed I think, but I'm not sure.  
  
Do you follow the rules at school? Well, it depends which school you mean. If you mean Beuxbatons, then yes, all the time. But here at Hogwarts...well, let's just say that it's another story! ;)  
  
What do you sleep in? Grey shorts, and white t-shirt  
  
If someone punches you, what do you do? Easy. If it was a friend, I wouldn't do anything. But if it was an enemy, say Malfoy, forget the wand! I'd smack him so hard that he'd need to be carried out on a stretcher. I'm sweet that way you see. (  
  
Anything else you want to add before you go? Not really, except this. Watch out Hogwarts!

* * *

Shout out's time:  
  
Harry/Hermione supporter: I agree, and disagree with you. I agree about Malfoy throws Crucio at Malfoy I disagree about Harry and Hermione though! I don't want to start an argument, but I ship Ron/Hermione all the way! Oh well, thanks for reviewing anyway!  
  
Ilovetom- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
LoonyLupin2010- Sorry about the long wait for the update, but I've just had loads of exams! Sorry again!  
  
Maggy Aethelwynsdottir- Thanks for the review! But sorry about the Malfoy thing. My friend is an obsessive fan girl, and I asked her how I could make Malfoy seem less hated. Blame her. ( Actually, don't. Sorry again though!  
  
HPandLOTRrox- YAYNESS! My faithful reviewer is here! Thank you!

* * *

Anyone who knows me (so not many) will notice that Illana's personality, if not her looks, is based on me.  
  
The next (and last) chapter is my own character, Kevin. (Modelled on a boy I like. That's why Illana has a crush on him. ( Sorry. I'll shut up now.)  
  
Anyway, after that will be the story that HPandLOTRrox suggested. That might take even longer, as I have no idea how to do it, so any help would be so great!  
  
Luv and bubbles, Susie xxx 


End file.
